


Scare

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Mpreg, but it's in a joking form, fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scare that wasn't a scare at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare

“Dan...”

The man looked up from his phone, a small smile on his lips. He had been waiting for his friend to come back so they could roll right into the next Bloodborne. “Hey man, you ready?” There was heartwarming look on Arin’s face, one he’s never really seen before. “You alright?”

Arin nodded, placing a hand over his stomach with some care. It was enough to make Danny even more inquisitive. “I'm amazing, Dan.” With a small pause, he beamed. “I have some important news.” The way he said it hinted at this being absolutely serious. 

The tone caught more of Dan’s attention, and he lowered his phone. “Alright.” 

A small intake of breath was all Arin needed before spilling out, “I'm pregnant.” There was a beat of silence before Dan’s snort that was shortly followed by his manic giggle.

“Arin, that's not- that can't happen!” He said to him. Arin was trying his best not to laugh, continuing his thought.

“No, but it's yours Dan.” With a small giggle in his throat, Arin sat next to Dan and took one of his hands in both of his. “And we can take care of it. Together.”

Danny was breathless at this moment, barely being able to choke out, “What are you talking about-” before Arin kept going.

Heart and soul was in his voice. “All those passionate nights we spent together, looking at each other during as we were betwixt the moon’s gaze and the bedsheets-”

“Oh my God shut up.” Danny pleaded with him. His cheeks were reddening and his eyes were tearing up. “Arin, we’re not... you're not pregnant.” 

With small sigh, Arin said, “I suppose not.” It was then quickly followed by him pulling Danny close and whispering, “But maybe...”

It wasn't even a second before Dan had his head buried in Arin’s shoulder, both of them cracking up. This was going to make quite a story for the next Game Grumps episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
